conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandro XI
Sandro Greit Feledor Palatas or Sandro XI (January 12, 1000 N.A.- present), is the current monarch of the Kingdom of Cikira and the main leader of the Lunar League. =Early Life= Sandro was the eldest son of Prince Marvan of Cikira and his queen, Keldin of Meorania. He was born on Dec. 13, 973 N.A. on the Frendill's Palace, Konrig on the day the Prince died of a high fever and his mother died of childbirth. His grandfather, King Dargh then took the child in his palace. As his only grandson, he was invested with all the power of a heir apparent his father once has. In the beginning of 985 N.A., Sandro was engaged to Gderdith, daughter of Duke Borcil of Handas. Shortly afterward, he was crowned junior king because of his grandfather's fear that he may die without confirming his grandson's inheritance. When his grandfather left for a peaceful diplomatic mission in August 1986 N.A., Sandro was left in charge of the kingdom. The only important event in his reign that time is the exposing of two corrupt Elders in the Council of Elders. After three months, his grandfather returned. =Junior King= As junior king, he is entrusted by his grandfather foreign affairs of the Kingdom. There he showed remarkable statesmanship and character to his work and the people. He supported many programs tat should be of interest of the kingdom and involves trades and business. Then he attacked corrupt and worst officials and replace them with his own men. On Feb. 28, 1989 N.A., he married Gderdith and have a long lasting marriage. The King gave the couple as their honeymoon a tour around the continent. He and Gderdith finally become a parents when the queen gave birth to Princess Lorina Felin Palatas on November 5, 993 N.A. The whole kingdom is grateful to the birth of the child. King Dargh was ecstatic about his great grandchild's birth and it assured the continuation of the dynasty. A twins, Prince Gyula Gierek Palatas and Prince Gula Hernof Palatas were born on May 30, 997. In 998, he was appointed Honorary Hand Precept of the Order of the Red Hand, the kingdom's most prestigious military order as well as the King's Bodyguard. =King of Cikira= King Dargh died and Sandro was crowned on January 12, 1000 as Sandro XI. He ascended to the throne without conflicts except a minor uprising in the central plateau due to its governor. Then he concluded a meeting with Emperor Favian XVIII since his aunt is Empress Iodith of Kandarlon, wife of the Emperor. On March 29, 1000 N.A., he formally invested all the rights of a heir apparent to his firstborn child, Crown Princess Lorina Felin Palatas. He, along with the Queen, went around the continent further strengthen his kingdom's ties with the other four. As the Head of the Church of the Holy Moon, he pursue more religious projects and build more churches and temples for his subjects. Being also the head of the Lunar League, he made a defensive policy and strengthen those under the protection of the league.